This invention pertains to recording systems of the type known as printer/plotters or facsimile plotters characterized by a web of recording paper or other material arranged to travel a predetermined path including recording means for recording information on the web. This invention more particularly applies to such systems of the foregoing type constructed and arranged for performing in crowded confines as well as to a method for making such apparatus.
Recorders of the above type typically are required to be mounted in closely adjacent side-by-side relation to each other in groups carried by supporting racks or frames. Thus, loading, use, servicing and maintenance of the machines becomes difficult.
In addition, notwithstanding the fact that these machines may be mounted in a crowded arrangement, it is nevertheless desirous to maintain as many of the features of machines which are not so handicapped. For example, it is desirous to permit the system to employ standard web widths of recording paper, to be capable of being easily serviced in regard to the electronic and mechanical components, etc.
Accordingly, the objective herein has been to build an electrostatic printer/plotter, facsimile plotter or similar machine arranged in a manner to include all the desirable features of easy loading and threading of paper; readily accessible and serviceable electronic chassis and components; and a self-aligning paper cutter having electrically controlled means to cut the printed paper output of the recorder at desired lengths; and wherein all of the foregoing may be provided with relatively simple threading to dispose the web to pass between cooperating portions of various stations in the apparatus while being suitable for mounting in the narrow confines of the usual racks which carry printer/plotters and facsimile plotters.
Accordingly, a suitable method of constructing the recorder with a very narrow front elevation while not sacrificing its capability for handling standard widths of recording paper has been provided. In addition, the housing construction is formed in a manner whereby the electronic chassis and components are readily accessible and serviceable notwithstanding the fact that the apparatus may be mounted in a closely disposed side-by-side relation to other such systems.
In addition to the above, there have been disclosed herein other additional features and advantages described further below.